kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Burning Flame
Learn Wiki markup. You'll need it. Anyways, why can't you sign in? Need some help? Hold on... Check this out. Oh, and . And, well... Nothing. Have no fear! ( ) Lighdar is here! 11:04, January 20, 2010 (UTC) And... Whenever, whenever you write something on a talk page, you have to give a ~~~~ at the end of the message, even if you're not signed in. I learned that the hard way... well, sort of hard way. I'm giving one below. Note the effect, if you already forgot. Have no fear! ( ) Lighdar is here! 15:53, January 20, 2010 (UTC) aye aye sir! as soon as i have some time! ~~Burning FlAmE~~ 07:54, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Hi Is that how you spell "aye aye"? Anyways, when you message me leave the message on my talk page. And, did you start a new quest? Did anything happen? Or are you just trying to grow some thing nocturnal? Have no fear! ( ) Lighdar is here! 05:18, January 22, 2010 (UTC) En**an*** I*la** Cast Spores! Some Gnomish Merchant will come, but he can take your Berry seeds for some interesting items! Apparently... Have no fear! ( ) Lighdar is here! 07:31, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey. You forgot to sign in again. If I were the kind of person to be really mad at you for that, I'd be really mad at you for that! Now, if you have so much time for Enchanted Island, how about using some time to make this page? I think I can give you some tips, though I might not be ready yet... Have no fear! ( ) Lighdar is here! 05:28, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey..um.. I'm new here so I just want to say hello. Destroy all who decieve me!Pie145 06:00, January 24, 2010 (UTC)Pie145]] Hello again...I just figured out siggys. Falcon Punch Hi You Two, nice meeting you XD ~~Burning FlAmE~~ 02:49, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ... Shouldn't I say hi, too? If you're reading this, Pie145, hello! Anyways, yay! Finally! Someone newer than me... I think. Anyways, listen to this, I mean watch this. See a connection? No? Didn't think so. But, it's Lucario! A Gen IV game sprite! Remember BlueSea? It's another hack of FireRed, and it's got another Gen IV sprite! Remember, in BlueSea, the "Elite Four" consisted of... And... Your user page isn't done yet, when are you gonna do it? And... Dad made some mushrooms and they turned out "surpsisingly good" (surprising because he cooked them) and he finished the last pack of your Vono soup... Have no fear! ( ) Lighdar is here! 12:01, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Boy, I took forever to make that table... even with the rich text editor... Now, insted of learning wiki markup, you can always take the easy way out and use the rich text editor like a word processing software, but you should make your User page. ... Pie145, please give the tag at the end of your signature. In case you don't understand what I mean, click the edit button and check the source of the title of this section... I think. ... ... ... ... Right... Why do you give so many line gaps before your signature? Been playing anything recently? EI is not a valid answer... Oh, and dad got a new phone today. Apparently, it's got a radio... the one on the Pokégear is much better... They have good music there! I like the Poké flute you can hear here in Kanto. Try Crystal. At least squeeze some time into your schedule. Or else you might not even get to buy my Nintendo DS before you come home... How much time is there before you come back again, again? Oh, and they caught a Rattata, not Lucario. It's a hack game! The only hack game I have is BlueSea, remember? Surf through YouTube if you get the time. Some people actually believe those hacks are real. They thought catching a li'l ole Moltres was a big deal. Hold on. It is a big deal. But they thought it was bigger because the thought they caught a mew three... And a fancy looking Dragonite is called Ultagel. Someone hacked a game themselves to make a Pokémon in it. It was a Bug/Dark Unown that looked like a black and white Scyther and had Shadow Ball, Quick Attack, Leer and some thing else. Called it, Scyther X. Funny, huh? --Have no fear! ( ) Lighdar is here! 12:22, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Apu! Apu! Apu! *boing* *boing* Should I... hold on. Neat, huh? Have no fear! ( ) Lighdar is here! 14:41, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Superb! XD ~~Burning FlAmE~~ 08:05, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Yes. Cool! Have no fear! ( ) Lighdar is here! 09:47, February 5, 2010 (UTC) And... Don't buy a Nintendo DSi, whatever that means, okay? Try also, if you can... No. Check this next year, wherever you will be then, if you still remember Wikia. Have no fear! ( ) Lighdar is here! 12:49, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Last for today This is it. Should I do it? Have no fear! ( ) Lighdar is here! 13:55, February 5, 2010 (UTC) And... Dad's getting a car tomorrow! He's buying it from Qamrul Uncle (that's how he spells it in his phonebook). Yay! Have no fear! ( ) Lighdar is here! 14:49, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Pika? Have no fear! ( ) Lighdar is here! 13:51, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey, uh.... Ok I forgot. No, it's coming... YES. When will you make your user page? And... Never mind. You come back in December, Right? Have no fear! ( ) Lighdar is here! 08:58, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Apu... Hey. I forgot! Okay, I got it. "Keep your eyes on the prize." We want the jewels. We need gold (sorry about the gold that was confiscated from me due to "my incompetent servant"). keep casting Fire seeds as the duds give more casts. And... How do you get Bad Luck? Can anything "grant" bad luck? Have no fear! ( ) Lighdar is here! 15:19, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Okay. Great! Not really... Hey, Apu. Can you go to this page? Tell me waht appears on the tab, i.e., the little picture. Have no fear! ( ) Lighdar is here! 06:20, February 19, 2010 (UTC) On second thought... Forget it. But... I uploaded that image! The destination file name has to be "Favicon.ico". But all new wikis have that page protected so only admins can edit it. Apparently, that wiki wasn't new. Chansey! (I say that because Chansey's Japanese name is Lucky) And... Maybe you shouldn't forget about the Game Paks... I do want a Seviper and Zangoose in the same game. Have no fear! ( ) Lighdar is here! 06:36, February 19, 2010 (UTC) SO I noticed you played Enchanted Island... HOW did you grow a sandcastle?!?!?!?! I keep getting swarming lettucefish!!! It's SO annoying! On the account of: A. I have 9 seeds B. Only 188 gold left C. Don't know WHAT the heck I'm doing because obviously it's a quest D. I wanna cry, I really can't figure this out.... T_T HELPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP : Hi, since i dont know who you are -_-; i am just replying on this page. I am not entirely sure of which quest you are doing - shell or tigershell? : 1. Getting a sandcastle is in the quest for 'shells' : 2. lettucefish is in 'tigershell' quest. : 3. For the later quest you will need tin cans. But you can only get tin cans in shell quest. : 4. I dont remember doing anything special for sandcastle in shell quest. After growing it I just kept it o nthe stand long enough to get like over 100 tin cans. : 5. for the 'tigershell' quest to begin, you have to get a 'lemmonshark' : 6. to grow lemonshark, after getting two lettucefish, i just changed the pots to 'tin cans' and i had a lemonshark grown on the next cast. : 7. the under sea quest (aka tigershell quest) is to choose the right pot for 'spicy seahorse' and ' fighting betabloom' : 8. have to trade with the shady man for this quest. : : Hope i was of some help -_-; Happy Casting! : ~~Burning FlAmE~~ 01:26, February 21, 2010 (UTC) WHOA! Who the meap... was that, you might ask. Well, I'll tell you. Let me just CHECK THIS PAGE'S HISTORY BY CLICKING THE LINK AT EITHER THE TOP OR BOTTOM OF THIS PAGE... So, meap. This person doesn't have an account, but their talk page is over here. Okay... Bye! And, check the page often, kay? I can call you, I'm not he only one who leaves messages here! Have no fear! ( ) Lighdar is here! 13:47, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Yo! How many times do I have to tell you not to use this site as a means of communication with me?! ... Everything's fine here... How about there? Have no fear! ( ) Lighdar is here! 08:33, April 2, 2010 (UTC) wiki are you on any other wikis? Dr.Eggman rox 2